seiyuwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kamiya/Filmography
Anime Main roles are listed bold. TV Anime ;1970 *Inakappe Taishō (Classmate, Disciple, Onlooker, Hiroshi, Mike, Ichirō, Masami) *Mahō no Mako-chan (Senkichi) ;1971 *Akakichi Eleven (Sasuke Yashima) *Marvelous Melmo (Tarō Katō) *Tensai Bakabon (Singing Competition Host) ;1972 *Gatchaman (Romina) *Gekko Kamen (Combatant, TV Host, Bystander, Azelander) *Triton of the Sea (Sea Bird) ;1973 *Babel II (Babel II) *Cassharn (Android Robot #5) *Doraemon *Karate Baka Ichidai (Shōgo Ariake) *Kerokko Demetan (Aotarō) *Kōya no Shōnen Isamu (Isamu Watase) *Miracle Girl Limit-chan (Jun Kurimoto) *Zero Tester (Shin Fubuki) ;1974 *Heidi, Girl of the Alps *Getter Robo (Ryōma Nagare, Dinosaur Soldier) *New Hutch the Honeybee *Space Battleship Yamato (Saburō Katō) ;1975 *Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventures (Alibaba) *Brave Raideen (Akira Hibiki) *Getter Robo G (Ryōma Nagare) *Ikkyū-san (Tessai (2nd voice)) *Time Bokan (Prince, Isocchi) *Young Tokugawa Ieyasu (Matagorō) ;1976 *Blocker Gundan IV Machine Blaster (Ichirō Hatsuta, Ken) *Dokaben (Satoru Satonaka) *Gaiking (Sanshiro Tsuwabuki, Starl) *Gowappa 5 Godam (Ichirō Togawa) *Machine Hayabusa (Bill Geira, Punk) *UFO Robo Grendizer (Young Commander Ainsu) ;1977 *Attack on Tomorrow! (Ichirō Fushima) *Hyōgan Senshi Guyslugger (Kaya Mito) *Jetter Mars (Adios) *Mechander Robo (Jimmy Orion) *Supercar Gattiger (Eric Bergen) *Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace (Takuma Ichimonji) *Yatterman (Sasuke) ;1978 *Angie Girl (Howard) *Captain Future *Dinosaur War Izenborg (Shunsuke Saiki) *Galaxy Express 999 (Pryder) *Majokko Tickle (Kinsaburō) *Nobody's Boy: Remi (Marcano) *Space Battleship Yamato 2 (Saburō Katō) *Space Pirate Captain Harlock (Tadashi Daiba) *Tōshō Daimos (Kazuya Ryūzaki) *Treasure Island (Seagull Pappy) ;1979 *Animated Journal: The Adventures of Marco Polo (Chapandu) *Hit End Run (Maro Aoi) *Knights of the Round Table: Burning Arthur (Arthur) *Zenderman (Theseus, Tadanori) ;1980 *Astro Boy (Zeus) *Burning Arthur: The White Horse Prince (Arthur) *Space Battleship Yamato III (Shirō Katō) *Space Warrior Baldios (Deguras) *Tetsujin #28 (Joe) ;1981 *Voltron (Prince Sinkline (Lotor), Clone Sinkline) *Yattodetaman (Michelangelo) ;1982 *Game Center Arashi (Tobu) *Pataliro! (Tamanegi Squad Member 21) *Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Roy Focker) *Urusei Yatsura (Shūtarō Mendō, Hokuto-kun (Kenshiro)) ;1983 *Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger (Ron Good) *Igano Kabamaru (Shizune Mejiro) *Kinnikuman (Suguru Kinniku (Kinnikuman), Tatsunori Kinniku) *Manga Japanese History (Mori Ranmaru) *Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman (Claude Mizusawa, Narration) *Nine (Kentarō Yamanaka) *Plawres Sanshirō (Bill Thomas) *Sasuga no Sarutobi ;1984 *Fist of the North Star (Kenshiro) *Gu-Gu Ganmo (Officer Sawada) *Kinnikuman: The 7 Seigi Chōjin vs. The Space Samurai (Suguru Kinniku (Kinnikuman)) *Oyoneko Bunyan (Oyoyoneko) *Sherlock Hound (Engineer) ;1985 *Button Nose (Tick Tock Bong) ;1986 *Animated Classics of Japanese Literature (Mizushima ("The Dancing Girl of Izu")) *Maison Ikkoku (Shun Mitaka, Mitaka's Father) *Saint Seiya (Perseus Argol, Siegfried) ;1987 *City Hunter (Ryō Saeba) *Fist of the North Star 2 (Kenshiro) *Norakuro-kun (Prince) *Ox Tales (Boes) *The Three Musketeers Anime (Athos) ;1988 *City Hunter 2 (Ryō Saeba) *Doctor Chichibuyama (Doctor Chicibuyama) ;1989 *City Hunter 3 (Ryō Saeba) *Time Travel Tondekeman (Prince Dandarn) *Yawara! (Shinnosuke Kazamatsuri) ;1990 *808 Chō-Hyōri no Kewaishi (Kosanba Shikitei) *Mōretsu Atarō (Nyarome) ;1991 *City Hunter '91 (Ryō Saeba) *Getter Robo Go (Gai Daidō) *Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (Suguru Kinniku (Kinnikuman)) ;1994 *Sailor Moon S (Sōichi Tomoe) ;1995 *Gulliver Boy (Bruce) *World Fairy Tale Theater (Sindbad) ;1996 *City Hunter: The Secret Service (Ryō Saeba) *Detective Conan (Kogorō Mōri (1996 - 2009)) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Sōichi Tomoe) ;1997 *City Hunter: Goodbye My Sweetheart (Ryō Saeba) *Cutey Honey F (Takeshi Kisaragi) ;1998 *All Purpose Cultural Cat-Girl Nuku Nuku (Kūsaku Natsume) ;1999 *City Hunter: Death of the Evil Ryō Saeba (Ryō Saeba) ;2000 *Brigadoon: Marin & Melan (Custon Brown) *Platinumhugen Ordian (Masaki Kanai) ;2001 *The Family's Defensive Alliance (Mamoru Daichi) *Great Dangaioh (Susumu Amagi / Dangaioh Ur) ;2003 *Rumic Theater (Toshi Furuda ("Middle-Aged Teen"), Shinonome ("One Day Dream")) ;2005 *A-kuei and Gacchinpo (Santa Boss) *Angel Heart (Ryō Saeba) ;2008 *Yatterman (Himself) ;2009 *Lupin III vs. Detective Conan (Kogorō Mōri) ;2011 *Ojarumaru* (Moroboshi) ::*credited as Ichirō Yamada (山田 一郎) ;2012 *Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki (Shigeru Satō, Gran) ;2013 *DD Fist of the North Star (Ryuken, Rinzo, Ryujiro Ishihara) ;2015 *Kamisama Kiss (Sōjōbō) ;2016 *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-Mae Hashutsujo The Final: Kankichi Ryōtsu's Last Day (Terrorist Leader) ;2017 *Nobunaga no Shinobi (Saitō Dōsan) ;2018 *Gintama (Elizabeth (Dragonia)) *Pop Team Epic (Pipimi (Ep. 4, Part B)) *Time Bokan: The Villain's Strike Back (Prince Shōtoku) Anime Movies ;1975 *Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo (Ryōma Nagare) *Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Great Collision (Ryōma Nagare) ;1976 *Mazinger vs. Sea Monster (Ryōma Nagare) ;1977 *Space Battleship Yamato (Saburō Katō) *The Wild Swans (Prince) ;1978 *Farewell Space Battleship Yamato (Saburō Katō) *Ringing Bell (Chirin) ;1980 *Be Forever Yamato (Shirō Katō) *Toward the Terra (Seki Rei Shiroe) ;1981 *Devil and Princess (Heathcliff) ;1983 *How to Enjoy Baseball 10-Fold (Tatsunori Hara) *Space Battleship Yamato: Final Chapter (Shirō Katō) *Urusei Yatsura: Only You (Shūtarō Mendō) ;1984 *How to Enjoy Baseball 10-Fold Part 2 (Tatsunori Hara) *Kinnikuman: Great Riot! Seigi Chōjin (Kinnikuman) *Kinnikuman: Stolen Championship Belt (Kinnikuman) *Ninja Hattori-kun & Perman: The Super Wars (Psychoman) *Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Roy Focker) *Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer (Shūtarō Mendō) ;1985 *Kinnikuman: Counterattack! The Underground Space Chōjin (Kinnikuman) *Kinnikuman: Hour of Triumph! Seigi Chōjin (Kinnikuman) *Kinnikuman: Seigi Chōjin vs. Ancient Chōjin (Kinnikuman) *Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love (Shūtarō Mendō) ;1986 *Fist of the North Star (Kenshiro) *Kinnikuman: Crisis in New York! (Kinnikuman) *Kinnikuman: Seigi Chōjin vs. Soldier Chōjin (Kinnikuman) *They Were 11! (Tadatos Lane) *Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever (Shūtarō Mendō) ;1988 *Maison Ikkoku: Final Chapter (Shun Mitaka) *Saint Seiya: Legend of the Crimson Child (Carina Atlas) *Urusei Yatsura: Final Chapter (Shūtarō Mendō) ;1989 *City Hunter: Magnum of Love and Death (Ryō Saeba) *Dragon Ball Z: The Dead Zone (Garlic Jr.) *Hyper-Psychic Geo Garaga (Onbu) ;1990 *City Hunter: Bay City Wars (Ryō Saeba) *City Hunter: The Million Dollar Conspiracy (Ryō Saeba) ;1991 *Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling (Shūtarō Mendō) ;1993 *Dr. Slump Arale-chan: N'cha! From Penguin Village With Love (Dr. Mashirito, Mechauken, Moon) *Kaiketsu Zorori (Zorori) *Tōi Umi kara Kita Coo (Tony Bottoms) ;1994 *Dr. Slump Arale-chan: N'cha!! Happy Heart Holiday (Dr. Mashirito, Invisible Man) *How to Enjoy the J League 100-Fold!! (Ruy Ramos) *Pom Poko (Tamasaburō) ;1995 *Legend of Cystania (Ashram) ;1997 *Detective Conan: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper (Kogorō Mōri) *The Doraemons: The Mysterious Thief Dorapin (Dorapin) ;1998 *Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target (Kogorō Mōri) *Slayers Gorgeous (Lord Calvart) ;1999 *Detective Conan: Last Magician of the Century (Kogorō Mōri) ;2000 *The Aurora (Ōtamaryū) *Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (Kogorō Mōri) ;2001 *Detective Conan: Countdown to Heaven (Kogorō Mōri) *Kinnikuman Nisei (Suguru Kinniku (1st Kinnikuman)) ;2002 *Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street (Kogorō Mōri) ;2003 *Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (Kogorō Mōri) ;2004 *Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky (Kogorō Mōri) ;2005 *Detective Conan: Strategy Above the Depths (Kogorō Mōri) ;2006 *Detective Conan: The Private Eye's Requiem (Kogorō Mōri) ;2007 *Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (Kogorō Mōri) ;2008 *Detective Conan: Full Score of Fear (Kogorō Mōri) ;2009 *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (Kogorō Mōri) ;2013 *Gintama: The Movie: Final Chapter: Be Forever Odd Jobs (Elizabeth) ;2019 *City Hunter: Shinjuku Private Eye (Ryō Saeba) OVAs Web Anime Video Games Pachinko / Pachislot Dub Work Actors Movie Dubs TV Dubs Animated Dubs TV Drama Web Drama TV Programs Movies Tokusatsu Puppet Shows Radio CD Records Commercials Other Category:Filmographies